


Happily Unexpected

by JadeKagerou



Series: Unexpected Soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, minor Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKagerou/pseuds/JadeKagerou
Summary: Everyone knows about soulmates, the writing on their skin, shared between the connection. Everyone has at least one soulmate. They're just not always what they expect.





	Happily Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who read, and kudos'd, commented on, and/or bookmarked 'Well, That was Unexpected', it made me so happy, and helped me get through the couple hiccups, while working on this one.
> 
> Thank you again, to my friends who read this, and helped me, and put up with my questions.
> 
> I love, and appreciate you all.

Everyone knows about soulmates, and everyone knows that if you write on your body, your soulmate can see it on theirs. Everyone is taught, from a young age about the connection, and the limitations to it. Nobody has figured out yet how it’s possible, or why you can’t share certain details about yourself to your special person. Things like your name, address, phone number, school name, simply won’t appear to the other person.

 

Not everyone tries to contact their soulmate, though. Whether it’s because they’re not allowed, or just don’t want to, some people don’t talk to their soulmate, until later on, if ever. Others have special friendships with the person on the other side of this unexplained connection, long before they ever meet

 

The majority of soulmates are pairs, with the occasional group of three, and even less common, four people sharing the connection. Depending on who you talk to, those with multiple soulmates are extremely lucky, and bound to have amazing relationships with each of them. On the other hand, some wholly believe that having more than one soulmate would be troublesome.

 

~~

 

Iwaizumi Hajime was eight, when he first noticed the strange writing, and doodles on the palm of his hand. It looked like he had written a reminder to himself, but he didn't write it, and it wasn't in his childish scrawl. Confused, he went to his parents to ask why it wouldn't wash off.

 

“It was written by your soulmate, Hajime.” his father had calmly explained.

 

“You mean like the person Tooru talks to, on his arms?” little Iwaizumi had asked, unable to suppress his joy, at knowing he could do the same thing as his best friend.

 

“Yes baby, exactly like Tooru!” his mother was ecstatic, smiling brightly at her son.

 

“But I don't want to share my special person with Tooru, I already share my toys, and snacks with him.” Iwaizumi pouted.

 

“You don't have to share them with him, son. This person is different than Tooru,  and they're just for you.”

 

At his father's words, Iwaizumi lit up, again, and ran for the front door, yelling “I'm going to go show Tooru!”

 

When he reached his friend's house,  Iwaizumi was practically vibrating with excitement, as he waited for someone to answer the door.

 

“Oh, hello Hajime! Tooru is in his room.” Oikawa’s mother said, when she opened the door.

 

“Thank you, Oikawa-san!” Iwaizumi yelled, as he ran to the room, to find his friend.

 

“Tooru Tooru Tooru! Guess what, guess what!”

 

“What, Iwa-chan? Why are you yelling?” Oikawa asked, when his friend ran into his room.

 

“My soulmate wrote something!”

 

“What?!” Oikawa screeched, suddenly just as excited as his best friend “what's it say?” he asked, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand, without waiting for him to answer.

 

“Nothing important, but still, I have a special person, just like you!” Iwaizumi said, sitting on Oikawa's bed.

 

“Iwa-chan, say hi to them!” Oikawa was now bouncing on his bed, next to Iwaizumi, shoving a marker in his face, causing his friend to scowl.

 

“Okay, okay, just stop jumping, or I can't.” Iwaizumi told him, as he took the marker.

 

_ Hi there _

 

Iwaizumi waited, as patiently as a kid his age could, which wasn't much, so he and Oikawa played with Oikawa’s toys. What seemed like forever later to the boys, though it was only a few minutes, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm, yelling excitedly.

 

“Iwa-chan they wrote back! Look look.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

**Hello. My mom says you're my soulmate.**

 

“They sound like an old man, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, sounding disgruntled “I bet they're old, and boring.”

 

“Shut up, stupidkawa. He's my special person, so I know he's super cool!” Iwaizumi defended his unknown soulmate.

 

“No way! It's not even a boy, Iwa-chan. You have a boring girl soulmate” Oikawa retorted, making a face at his friend “boys can't have boy soulmates.”

 

_ My parents too _

 

“Yes we can. Mom and dad said so. Said they know a boy with a bot special person” Iwaizumi stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Really?” Oikawa visibly brightened “I hope mine’s a boy too, then we could all be best friends!”

 

“As long as they're not like you. One is enough.”

 

Oikawa pouted at this, but it was short-lived, when Iwaizumi’s soulmate wrote, again.

 

**You're not a girl are you? Mom says you could be a boy**

 

Both boys started laughing at that.

 

_ Girls are gross _

 

**Ya**

**I have to go. Bye!**

 

_ Bye! _

 

“So cool,” Iwaizumi said in awe “No gross girl.”

 

“Me too,” Oikawa giggled, showing Iwaizumi his arm.

 

**My best friend has a boy soulmate, are you a boy, too**

 

_ Yes. Are you? _

 

**Yes!**

 

“Double cool,” Iwaizumi said,  when he was done reading the conversation.

 

~~

 

**Man, I'm so disappointed. This team was supposed to be a powerhouse, but I guess they've been dwindling, over the last couple years.**

 

Iwaizumi reads his soulmate’s message, and can't help the frown that forms on his face. He knows how much he had been looking forward to playing volleyball, in high school, and is frustrated, for his friend.

 

_ Sorry to hear that, man. But hey, you'll be Captain, one day, and take your team to nationals. Where you will be soundly beaten by us. _

 

**Whatever, we will beat your team, too.**

 

These kinds of jabs have become normal between the two boys, over the years, so Iwaizumi knows his soulmate can take whatever is given to him, and dish it right back. It makes him happy.

 

“Iwa-chan, have you confessed your undying love to him, yet~?” Oikawa sing-songs, as he flops down next to Iwaizumi, after practice, receiving a glare in return.

 

“Why would I do that, Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi knows why, but would never admit it to his best friend. They've known eachother for long enough that he doesn't need to, even if it irritates him, sometimes that Oikawa can read every minute change in his expression.

 

“Obviously, because you love him, silly Iwa-chan.”

 

“I do not love him. We've never even met.” Iwaizumi attempted to defend himself.

 

“Riiight you just get that goofy grin on your face, every time you talk to him, because he's simply a friend. Totally makes sense” Oikawa said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Shut up, Crappykawa!”

 

Oikawa stopped talking, instead deciding to stare knowingly at his friend. Waiting patiently for him to cave.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, his exasperation clear. “Okay, fine. I have a crush on him, but I'm not in love with him, ok?”

 

“I guess that'll do, for now.”

 

Iwaizumi and his soulmate didn't message eachother nearly as much as Oikawa did with his, but that was fine with him, because when they did, it was about things that were important, and they just had to share with eachother. Like when they both started volleyball in both middle school, and high school, and when they both got into the high school they wanted to attend. Both because of the (supposedly) great volleyball teams, also because Iwaizumi couldn't leave Oikawa alone on their team, or he'd practice himself into very early retirement. Or when Iwaizumi’s soulmate realized that his best friend had two soulmates, instead of one. They were happy for him, but also very glad they only had eachother.

 

_ Wait. You think he has 2 soulmates? That's not very common. _

 

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure. He gets two different replies to every question, in very different writing.**

 

_ Well, as long as he's happy, right? Why doesn't he know for sure, yet? _

 

**Right. He does, I'm just in denial. I love the guy, like a brother, but he can be a handful, so I'm terrified of what the other two are going to be like.**

 

_ Haha that makes sense, I don't know what I'd do, if I had 3 of my best friend. _

 

_ ~~ _

 

By their second year in high school, Iwaizumi could admit, if only to himself, that what he felt for his soulmate was more than a simple crush, but refused to call it love, since they still hadn't met.

 

They began talking a bit more, as the year progressed. Their messages were no longer focused solely on the big things, and more on the little things. The things that truly mattered, and they only shared with eachother, and their best friends. By the end of the year, they shared everything, down to some of the silliest things. Iwaizumi enjoyed every little message he got from his soulmate, even the ridiculous ones, one night when the team was celebrating their third years’ graduation, and someone spiked all the drinks. That night was one of Iwaizumi’s favourites, at the time.

 

**Hey solmatee**

**Thats wrong**

**Soulmate**

 

Iwaizumi watched in confusion as messages from his soulmate appeared, messing across his arm. His soulmate has fairly neat writing, spells ridiculously well, and even generally uses proper punctuation, so to say this was strange to Iwaizumi, would be a huge understatement.

 

**Soulmate m fuzzy**

 

_ What? Why are you fuzzy? _

 

**Dont kno I was fine when we got heer**

 

_ Where are you? _

 

**Parrty for 3rd yrs**

 

_ Okay, that clears up so much. You're drunk. You shouldn't be drinking, while you're underage. _

 

**Nono o I dont drink only pop**

 

_ Well, my friend, it looks like someone spiked your drinks. _

 

**No thatd be messy**

 

Okay, he should have expected that, from a drunk volleyball player. The next message was clearly not from his soulmate, not matter how drunk he may be.

 

**Hey there**

**Sorry about that he's passed out now**

 

_ O ok. Make sure he doesn't drown in his vomit, please. You seem less drunk. _

 

**I will. I'm sober, actually. I've only been drinking water tonight. Which is apparently a good thing. Goodnight.**

 

_ Bye. _

 

**To: Shittykawa**

You'll never guess what I just got from my soulmate

 

**From: Shittykawa**

Did he finally confess his love to you, Iwa-chan? {♡ᴗ♡}

 

**To: Shittykawa**

What?  No, dumbass. 

I basically got the equivalent of drunk texts from him

 

**From: Shittykawa**

Omg that's great!

 

**To: Shittykawa**

Except for the fact that getting drunk wasn't his plan. Apparently someone spiked his drinks.

Oh well at least he didn't say anything embarrassing.

 

**From: Shittykawa**

Like a confession

 

Iwaizumi decided to ignore the last message, because it was just Oikawa being Oikawa. It was getting late, so Iwaizumi went to bed, figuring everything would be fine, in the morning, aside from the hangover his soulmate would have.

 

It got weirder.

 

**Heeyyy future captins soulmate**

**Hey**

**Helllooooo**

**Oh guess youre asleep**

**Yes im drunk but that isnt the point**

**I need to tell you that he loooves yoouuuuu**

**He told me but wont tell u so I am**

**Your welcum**

 

As Iwaizumi was reading these new messages, still bleary-eyed after just waking up, he noticed they were slowly fading. Whoever wrote them must have only used a pen, because they were almost completely gone, when new words appeared in their place.

 

**Oh my god, please tell me you didn't see all that.**

 

_ I didn't see all that. _

 

**You're a bad liar. Please ignore it, he was drunk, and had no idea what he was talking about.**

 

_ He was very drunk, but that doesn't mean it wasn't true… _

_ Who was that? _

_ How are you feeling? _

 

**My best friend. He should have been bugging his own soulmates, not mine.**

**Like I got run over by a freight train.**

 

_ I don't mind. _

_ Yeah, that's pretty normal. _

 

As much as Iwaizumi wanted to know if the messages after he was asleep were true or not, he wasn't going to press the issue. He will find out, someday, probably.

 

“Let me get this straight, or not, your soulmate’s best friend wrote to you, while he was passed out, at a party, to confess his friends feelings to you, for him, because he's too chicken?”

 

“For the third time Makki, yes. Though my soulmate swears his friend was just drunk, and didn't mean it,” Iwaizumi really doesn't like repeating himself, but with these three around, he doesn't have much choice. He told Oikawa, who told Matsukawa, who asked Iwaizumi about it, then told his soulmate, and boyfriend, Hanamaki, who in turn asked Iwaizumi, as well. He was more than a little annoyed, but he was used to them, by now.

 

“Sneaky. I like it,” Oikawa said, with a look that promised him a headache, Iwaizumi was worried.

 

After school, Oikawa was eerily quiet, so Iwaizumi knew he was up to something, and it probably had something to do with the messages from that morning. This left Iwaizumi unsettled, and paranoid about what his best friend was planning.

 

“Iwa-chan can I sleepover tonight?” Oikawa asked, a little too nonchalantly.

 

“Sure, mom would love that. Dinner, too?”

 

“Of course, Iwa-chan~”

 

That evening, Iwaizumi was tense, just waiting for Oikawa to try something stupid. As they were getting in bed, Oikawa finally asked about his soulmate, though it wasn't what Iwaizumi had been expecting.

 

“Hey Iwa-chan?” Oikawa wispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What do you think he's like, in person?” Iwaizumi didn't have to ask who he was referring to, and answered honestly. 

 

“Probably the same as he is now. He doesn't seem like the type to put up a front,” Iwaizumi had spent more time thinking about this than he'd ever tell Oikawa. “He's going to be his team’s Captain next year, so he's reliable. He's a wing spiker, so he's strong. Once, he told me that he's also really good at receives, to the point that someone asked why he wasn't a libero,” recalling the memory made Iwaizumi chuckle, sleepily “so he's probably quick-thinking, and dependable.”

 

“Wow Iwa-chan, you've really thought a lot about him~” Oikawa giggled “though you make his sound like me. Do you have something to confess, Iwa-chan?”

 

“We talk a lot, so it makes sense that I'd know this much about him. Besides, he knows just as much about me, and nowhere did i say he was a pompous ass, who spends a ludicrous amount of time, on his obscenely perfect hair.” Iwaizumi yawned, not being tense anymore, was making him really tired.

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I suppose that's true. My soulmate and I have learned a lot about eachother, too,” Oikawa sighed, almost sounding wistful, to Iwaizumi. They both really want to finally meet their soulmates. “But I was more curious about what you think he'd look like, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Hmm, I haven't really thought about it, because it doesn't matter to me. He's a good guy, that's what counts.”

 

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa whined “think about it, I want to know.”

 

“Okay, okay, just stop whining, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi thought for a bit, before answering “nice thighs, shorter than me would be nice”

 

“Iwa-chan can be the tall one, for once.” when that got no reaction, Oikawa realized his friend had fallen asleep. After waiting a few minutes, to be safe, Oikawa quietly got up, and took a pen from Iwaizumi’s desk, and tiptoed to his sleeping friend. Using the light from his phone, Oikawa quickly wrote a message to Iwaizumi’s soulmate.

 

_ It’s ok, Soulmate-chan, he loves you, too. _

_ He's going to kill me, when he sees this, so make sure to come to my funeral. _

 

Once he was done, Oikawa slid back into his futon, pleased with himself, though he knew he was going to be in big trouble in the morning.

 

~~

 

The rest of the year, and break when by quickly, and now Iwaizumi, and Oikawa were third years. Oikawa got made team Captain, and to nobody's surprise, Iwaizumi became Vice Captain, and their ace. Oikawa was still pushing himself too hard, and Iwaizumi was still doing his best to make sure his friend didn't get himself hurt. They had a practice match coming up, against Karasuno, when it happened. Oikawa was doing extra practice, and Iwaizumi was coming to make him go home, when he landed funny, and fell to the floor, in obvious pain.

 

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi shouted, as he ran to his friend's side, “Is it your knee?”

 

“No, my ankle,” Oikawa said through gritted teeth “I don't think it's too bad, though, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Idiot. Let's get you home, but you're going to get it checked tomorrow.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, Crappykawa. You need to take care of it, so it'll heal, or you won't be able to play, at all.”

 

“I know.” Oikawa said, letting Iwaizumi help him up.

 

When Iwaizumi finally got home that evening, after helping Oikawa get to his place, he was ready to crash. He was about to turn off his bedroom light, when he saw a message from his soulmate.

 

**How was your day?**

**One of my teammates found out that we are playing his soulmate’s team, soon. He's really excited.**

 

_ It was good, until my idiot friend over-worked himself practicing, again, and got hurt. _

_ That's pretty cool. Lucky guy. _

 

**That's not good. Is he ok?**

**Yeah.**

 

_ Come to think of it, we are playing the idiot’s soulmate’s team soon, too. _

_ He’ll be fine. It seems to be a minor ankle sprain. He may end up missing the match, but healing is most important. _

 

**Really? What a coincidence. Unless… no, nevermind.**

 

Iwaizumi wondered what his soulmate was thinking, until he put everything together.  _ There's no way it's the same match,  _ but he knew there was only one way to find out. Oikawa had told him that they could write other teams to eachother, and that's how they found out they were playing eachother, in the upcoming practice match.

 

_ Are you thinking we might be talking about the same match? _

 

**That's true. We have a couple players who'd practice themselves into the ground, if they were left on their own.**

**No. Well,  yes, but what's the likelihood that it's the same one?**

 

_ It's pretty unlikely, but if you're Karasuno’s captain, then it is. _

 

When his soulmate didn't answer for a bit, Iwaizumi assumed he was wrong, and was about to say as much, when he finally got an answer. One he really wasn't expecting.

 

**Holy shit**

**You're the ace, and vice-captain for Seijoh**

 

It wasn't a question, but Iwaizumi answered anyway.

 

_ Yes _

 

**Holy shit**

 

_ I agree, but you said that, already. _

 

**Sorry. It's just that I figured there was no way. It was just a coincidence.**

**Wow. I guess we finally get to meet soon.**

 

_ Looks that way. _

_ Are you ok? _

 

The captain had done silent, again. Iwaizumi wondered if his soulmate was as shocked, yet excited as he was, at that moment.

 

**Yeah, sorry. I'm fine, I just had to tell my friend. Have you told yours?**

 

_ It's cool. Not yet, if I do he will want to come over, so I'll wait til I can go to his place, tomorrow. _

 

**Good idea, it won't be the same, beating you guys, without your captain.**

 

_ I'm telling you, we will win, even without him. _

 

**I should head to bed now. I'm even more excited for the match now.**

**Good luck, and goodnight.**

 

_ Yeah, me too. Goodnight, Captain. _

 

Iwaizumi wasn't sure how much he'd be able to sleep, now that he knew he'd be meeting his soulmate very soon.

 

Iwaizumi woke up the next morning, refreshed,  and excited for Tuesday to come, when he'd finally meet his soulmate.

 

“Iwa-chan, you seem really happy today. What happened lastnight, after you dropped me off?” Oikawa asked, with the curiosity he had when he was five, and first learned about space, and aliens.

 

“Oh, do I seem happy?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but knew he'd never fool his scarily observant best friend.

 

“Don't try to fool me, Iwa-chan. It's all over your face, with that smile that hasn't gone away, since you got here.”

 

Iwaizumi hadn't seen Oikawa all day, since he couldn't get to school, on his hurt ankle. He offered to bring Oikawa his homework, since they lived close to eachother, but it was mostly because he was going to his friend’s house, anyway. He had to tell Oikawa about his soulmate.

 

“You got me,” he chuckled “I'm going to be meeting my soulmate, Tuesday after school.”

 

“What?!” Oikawa screeched, a mixture of excitement, and disbelief “but, the match, Iwa-chan! You can't miss it, I'll already be late.”

 

“I'm not going to miss it, Shittykawa. He's going to be there.”

 

“Really? Is your soulmate coming to cheer you on, Iwa-chan~?”

 

“Uh no, not exactly.” Iwaizumi hesitated, unsure of how Oikawa would react.

 

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’?”

 

“Well, you know how your soulmate is playing for Karasuno, so you'll get to meet him then, too? Well, my soulmate also plays for Karasuno.” Iwaizumi tensed, waiting for his best friend's reaction.

 

“Your soulmate is the captain of the team my soulmate plays for, who we are having a match against?” Oikawa practically screamed, excitement obvious in his flailing arms. He'd probably be jumping around, if it wasn't for his ankle.

 

“Yes, that's him. I'm almost surprised you remembered he's the captain, since you've been so excited about meeting your own soulmate.” It made him exceptionally happy though.

 

“Of course I remembered. I remember everything you told me about him,” Oikawa said, indignant, which turned sly, as he added, “I also remember the things my soulmate said about his captain.”

 

Iwaizumi perked up at that “What things?”

 

“Well~” Oikawa paused, deciding what to tell his friend first, “He's apparently a very good captain, and can be quite scary, if someone acts up too much. Captain-chan is also team dad, and must have nice thighs, given the nicknames.”

 

“Nicknames?”

 

“Yup. My soulmate sometimes calls him Dadchi, and their vice apparently calls him Thighchi.” Oikawa is trying to suppress his giggles, but is failing miserably, but Iwaizumi is in no position to care, since he's doubled over with his own laughter.

 

“I'm guessing… neither of those… are to… his face” Iwaizumi manages to say, through his own laughter.

 

“Probably not. I doubt he'd be too fond of the names, from what you two have told me about him. Anywho, im super excited for Tuesday!”

 

“Me too. His vice is also his best friend, is apparently the devil, disquiet as an angel, and he has two soulmates.” Iwaizumi says, once he's calmed down.

 

“Oh, he sounds fun, but I'm not sure I'd want two soulmates.”

 

“Same here. One is just fine, thank you.”

 

~~

 

Tuesday finally arrived, and Iwaizumi is waiting outside the gates, for Karasuno to arrive. Oikawa had an appointment to make sure his ankle was well enough for him to practice again, which is fine by him. If his friend was here, he'd be laughing at how eager Iwaizumi is, even though Iwaizumi knows Oikawa would be standing right next to him, just as excited. When he saw the bus pulling in, he straightened from his position against the wall. He walked towards the bus, as everyone got out, intending to greet everyone, especially his soulmate when he was stopped by a voice he assumed was supposed to sounds intimidating.

 

“Oi you want something, spikey-head?” Iwaizumi looked at the speaker, who had a shaved head, and was obviously trying it intimidate him, and failing, but he wasn't about to say that. Let the guy figure it out on his own.

 

“Tanaka, stop that! He's not here to cause trouble. Right, ace?” Iwaizumi smiled at the newcomer. He was obviously the captain, which made him his soulmate. The captain was quite handsome, with dark hair, brown eyes, and broad shoulders. 

 

“That's right, Captain,” he replied, with a bow “I came to greet you, and your team. Iwaizumi Hajime,” he introduced himself, offering a hand to the captain.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Iwaizumi-san. Sawamura Daichi,”

 

“You know this guy, Daichi-san?” the guy with the buzzcut, Tanaka, asked.

 

“Yes, though it's our first time meeting.” Daichi answered, and at Tanaka’s confused look, he added “He’s my soulmate.”

 

“Woah nice, but you know, Ace-san, we are still going to kick your team’s ass.”

 

At those words, so similar to ones they'd been saying to eachother, for years, both boys cracked up, leaving a bewildered Tanaka to stare at them.

 

“Hey Noya! The captain found himself a badass soulmate!” Tanaka yelled.

 

“So cool, Ryuu!” was the equally loud response.

 

“Yeah! He wasn't even intimidated by me.”

 

“Nobody is intimidated by you, Tanaka.” a silver-haired boy said, with in a deceptively sweet voice.

 

“Nice kill, Suga-senpai!” a short boy with bright orange hair laughed.

 

“Ahh that must be your devil-in-disguise friend,” Iwaizumi guessed.

 

“Yeah, Suga is… special,” Daichi said, with a fond smile “we've known eachother for a while, and he still manages to say something I'm not expecting.”

 

“Sounds like Oikawa. I've known him since we were five, and we know eachother really well, but sometimes, he still surprises me. They'd get along well, I think, and we'd both regret it.” Iwaizumi said chuckled.

 

“If Oikawa-san is anything like Suga, we should stay far away, whenever they're together.” Daichi agreed.

 

“That's a headache neither of us need. Guess we should get going. See you after we beat you guys?”

 

“Yeah, see you after we win.”

 

Karasuno ended up winning, even after Oikawa came back. Neither he, nor Oikawa are as upset about that, as he'd expected. Probably because, if they were going to lose to someone, they're alright with it being their soulmates. Daichi hadn't been joking, when he said he was really good at receives, and those thighs, Iwaizumi fully understands, and agrees with Suga’s nickname, though he values his life enough that he will never voice as much. Though he may have to make sure Daichi knows how much he appreciates them, one day.

 

“Guess you were right, Sawamura, but we will win, next time,” Iwaizumi stated, as he approached the but, as Karasuno got ready to leave “that was a good match, though. You guys seem better than you said, when you first started. Good job, Captain.”

 

“Thanks, Iwaizumi. I'm really proud of my team, and we are only going to get better. Also, you can call me Daichi, if you want.”

 

“Sounds good, Daichi.”

 

“Stop making googoo eyes at him, Daichi, we need to go.” Suga called out, as he got on the bus. Daichi blushed, and Iwaizumi could see Suga laughing, through the window.

 

“Guess that's my cue,” Iwaizumi said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “want to give me your number? Then we can just text, and stuff.” Iwaizumi was hoping the heat in his face wasn't as noticeable as he thought, but if Daichi noticed, he didn't point it out.

 

“Of course,” Daichi added his number in Iwaizumi’s phone,  and handed it back, before heading to the bus “Talk to you later, Iwaizumi.”

 

At that, Iwaizumi realized he hadn't told Daichi he didn't have to call him that, so he opened up a new message.

 

**To: Sawamura Daichi**

Hajime

 

**From: Sawamura Daichi**

Sorry?

 

**To: Sawamura Daichi**

You can call me Hajime

If you want

 

**From: Sawamura Daichi**

Ok, Hajime.

 

“Iwa-chan you're blushing! Did Captain-chan say something?” Oikawa nearly sang, startling Iwaizumi out of his thoughts.

 

“What? No.”

 

“Sure, sure. Have you confessed to him, yet?”

 

“No, Shittykawa. We just met, give me a break.”

 

“Well, I just met Freckles-chan, and I'm planning to ask him out.” Oikawa said, smugly.

 

“Yeah right,” Hajime laughed.

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I'll do it, just you wait.”

 

As Oikawa went on, Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed, in his pocket.

 

“You asking Yamaguchi out right away is about as likely as me asking Daichi.” Iwaizumi said, not really paying attention to his friend, as he opened the new text from Daichi, and promptly froze.

 

**From: Sawamura Daichi**

Hey, Hajime?

I know we just met, but we've been talking for most of our lives.

I know this is insane, and I won't blame you, if you run the other way, but, I was wondering if you'd like to out with me, this weekend?

If not, that's ok, because this is insane.

I guess I said that already.

 

“What's wrong, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi barely registered Oikawa’s question, as he typed out a response.

 

**To: Sawamura Daichi**

Daichi, calm down.

It's not insane.

I feel the same way, I was just too nervous to say anything, yet.

To answer your question, yes, I'd be happy to go out with you, this weekend.

Oikawa is going to freak lol

 

**From: Sawamura Daichi**

Yeah? Great. Call me later, and we can plan something.

Why? Is he going to be upset?

 

**To: Sawamura Daichi**

Will do.

Only that you asked me, before he could ask Yamaguchi.

 

**From: Sawamura Daichi**

Nice. Well, I'll let you go deal with him. Take care, Hajime.

 

“Iwa-chaaaan stop ignoring me,” Oikawa pouted “what's got you all distracted?”

 

“I'm not asking Daichi out.”

 

“Ha! I knew you'd be too chicken.”

 

“Maybe, but he wasn't,” Iwaizumi said, turning his phone to let Oikawa read the conversation he just finished.

 

As Oikawa read the conversation, his eyes, and smile, grew wider and wider, until he looked up at Iwaizumi, with wide eyes, and a smile so big, he was almost worried his friend’s face would split in two. Iwaizumi was about to say something,  when Oikawa started laughing, and threw himself at Iwaizumi. Luckily he caught him around his waist, and was able to keep them from toppling to the ground.

 

“Oh my gosh, Hajime! I'm so happy for you,” Oikawa wailed into his shoulder. The use of his given name told Iwaizumi that his friend truly meant it.

 

Feeling his shoulder dampen, he gently pushed his friend away. “Don't cry, you're going to get snot everywhere. You know you're an ugly crier,” he said, with a slight blush.

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa lightly slapped Iwaizumi’s chest. “I'm just really happy for you. That said, now I have to ask Freckles-chan out.”

 

Once Oikawa wiped his eyes, and nose, they continued their walk home, both smiling, and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story. IwaDai is my favourite rarepair, and I had so much fun with them, even with the little bumps while writing this.
> 
> You have no idea how much every kudos, and comment mean to me. They keep me going, especially being new to writing, and actually sharing it with people, it really helps my confidence, and helps me get through the next piece.
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention it on 'Well, That was Unexpected', but I'm on Tumblr, if you want to come scream with me, about these wonderful boys, or pretty much any volleyboys.
> 
> paperdragonfly  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paperdragonfly
> 
> Sorry this was so long lol  
> Thanks again, and take care


End file.
